


Be Safe

by peony_lilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben has been shot BUT I PROMISE HE'S OKAY, EMS Rey, F/M, police officer ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_lilac/pseuds/peony_lilac
Summary: Rey’s just about to end her shift when the call comes in.OR: Ben is a police officer shot on duty and Rey is the EMS called into action. Rey's world flips when she realizes all she wants is to tell her friend how much she loves him. Will she get the chance? OF COURSE!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third fic and my third piece of creative writing....ever, so please be gentle :) It was inspired by a prompt given to @galacticidiots which she posted to twitter, and I fell in love immediately. If anyone feels inclined to leave a kudos or a comment, just want to say it would be much appreciated!  
> [Link to Twitter inspo](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1252407190624731147?s=20)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything about the medical field, injuries, or police work. This fic is a work of fiction that is bound to be riddled with errors, most specifically referring to the medical content; the events are not factual or realistic to life. 
> 
> TW: Ben is shot in the thigh. He's all peachy keen by the end, but the idea of Ben being hurt causes Rey to have panic attack symptoms without it being named a panic attack. There is no in depth description of the wound or medical care, but if any of this is a uncomfortable this may not be the fic for you. I want all to have a fun and comfortable fic experience so please don't read if this kind of angst isn't your thing.

Rey’s just about to end her shift when the call comes in. 

“Shots fired! Officer Down! Ambulance needed at the corner of Cedar and Washington.”

Her blood runs cold, breath catching at the thought of her favorite officer potentially being hurt. _But that’s crazy, he rarely ever works Saturdays,_ her brain supplies. This small reminder brings some relief, allowing Rey to take another breath and kick into gear. Her eyes move to find Finn who’s already in the truck and frantically motioning her to hurry up, a frazzled look on his face. Right. _Poe._

She should have remembered, they both have stakes in calls like this. Sure, Finn’s is more official; him and Poe live together after 2 years of dating. But Finn knows her attachment to Ben, Poe’s grumpy and ridiculously Darcy-esque partner, and her baseball buddy of two years now. Two years of bantering and arguing sports, two years of loving him but too afraid to say something. Two years of too much time wasted. _Now’s not the time Rey_.

Her body apparently moves of its own volition because she’s hopping into the passenger side and squeezing Finn’s shoulder in support before she can process how she got there. He closes his eyes for a moment, calming the nerves and turns to start the ambulance.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Rey really tries to not let her mind wander as they speed through town, but she can’t help the worst case scenarios from playing in her brain. _Ben shot. Ben bleeding out because they’re taking too long. Ben dead. Ben’s pale face even more pale, his normally red lips tinging blue._ It’s Finn’s gasp which breaks her from her nightmare. Only to be thrust into another.

“ _Rey,”_ he stutters out, pointing to their radio.

“ _All units be advised, suspects have been apprehended. Medical assistance required ASAP. Officer Solo has been shot, I repeat, an officer has been shot.”_

Poe. The walkie distorts it a bit but there’s no denying that it’s _Poe’s voice_ . Normally a smooth tenor, he warbles when saying the thing that captures Rey’s whole existence. _Officer Solo._

_Officer. Solo._

_Solo._

_Ben._

Her soul is breaking, Rey’s sure of it. Every puzzle piece of her make-up is being ripped apart. The pieces where Ben fits pull from her limbs and psyche until all that’s left is a gaping pit with knobs and arms reaching for their whole.

She’s shaking, can feel it even though she’s having the most out of body experience of her life. Her mouth parts so she can lick her lips and that’s when she finds she’s crying, can taste the salt water on her tongue. She hears Finn talking to her, telling her to breathe, that it’ll be alright, that they _don’t even know how bad it is Peanut, we could show up and it’s just a graze!_ But her mind says differently. Poe is impenetrable during emergencies, she’s never heard him falter, so his brief voice catch on Ben’s name is enough to tell her that he’s scared _._ Ben is hurt enough that _Poe’s scared._

It would be a lie to say she attempts to stay present with Finn for the rest of their ride, instead, Rey’s mind wanders to her interactions with Ben, wishing she had said something when she had the chance. Worrying that she might never have one again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rey’s picking up a chocolate old-fashioned donut from the snack station at the precinct when she hears him for the first time._

_“You know the Yankees are going to demolish them in this series right?” A deep voice sounds behind her._

_She snorts, taking a giant bite from her confection before turning around only to be met with..._ **_chest._ ** _A very nice chest. One which is broad and looks strong under his blue uniform. Her eyes slide up, and up, and up until they meet his whiskey ones crinkling in mirth._

_“I haf no ide whut you’re talkin ‘bout.” She says through her mouthful, which in turn tugs his lips. Ooh, those are nice too._

_“Your jersey sweetheart. A Twins fan? I mean, they’ve been having a good year but they are notorious for choking when it comes to the Yanks.” As he speaks his eyes drift over her, lingering on her cut-off shorts and Max Kepler jersey._

_She finishes swallowing before talking again. Probably not the best idea to accidentally spit donut on the hot cop._

_“As long as we forget that it’s New York and Buxton stays healthy, we’ll be fine. I have complete confidence in our bullpen.” God it’s unfair a man can have hair as soft looking as that, she thinks, getting so lost looking at him she nearly misses his response._

_“Wanna make a bet?” he asks._

_“What kind of bet?”_

_“If Minnesota wins their next stretch with the Yankees, I owe you coffee. If they lose, you owe me.” He’s full on smiling now, plush lips stretching over crooked teeth which shouldn’t make him more attractive but_ **_do._ **

_Rey is having a crisis. She wants to cork his bat. Toss a spit-ball. Grand-his-slam. Every baseball innuendo ever and she wants to accomplish them with him. But she forces herself to reply to his query._

_“Why are you so invested, huh?”_

_“I’m from New York, I need to represent my team here in the midwest. And I could ask you the same thing? Why’s an accent like yours supporting a team like that?” His teasing should rub her the wrong way but god it doesn’t._

_“Excuse you Mr. Derek Cheater, I happen to like a hometown farm team.”_

_He huffs a laugh, biting his lip as he assesses her. “It’s Ben actually. And there’s debate as to whether Jeter actually did anything worth called ‘cheating.’ But your team will if they want a chance against the Bombers”_

_“Okay Officer Ben, you’re on. I don’t like you implying my boys can’t stand up to the Skankees.”_

_His chuckle shoots straight through her, “Harsh words! I’m looking forward to winning this little bet,….?”_

_His extended pause finally launches realization in her brain, she completes his implied question, “Rey. My name is Rey.”_

_“Rey. Well nice to meet you. And why, may I ask, are you here at the precinct on a Saturday afternoon? Besides stealing our donuts of course.” He winks._

_“I happen to be attending the first game of this little bet with my friends, but Poe had to stop at his desk real quick.” She replies, cocking her hip so she's more comfortable as she stares up at all 6’2”, (6’3”?) of him._

_Ben’s demeanor shifts, he’s pulling his shoulders straighter as he now peers down at her._

_“You’re Rey? Poe’s Rey?”_

_“I guess? But he’s technically Finn’s Poe, and I’m Finn’s Rey, so I guess by some mathematical equation I’m Poe’s Rey.” She smiles up at him, enjoying the slight puzzling of his brow. Rey decides to take it easy on Mr. Hot Cop and clarify, “Poe is dating my best-friend Finn. They met each other at an Officer/EMS mixer our bosses put together a few months back, and now I third wheel them,” she laughs._

_His eyes clear, voice back to the teasing lilt, “Ah, it all makes sense now. I’m Poe’s new partner, just moved here.”_

_“Well we’re happy to have you! Even if your taste in baseball teams is rather….predictable,” she jabs._

_“I’m from New York, I didn’t have a choice in who I rooted for, it’s the Yankees or Mets and I like the NY insignia better.” Rey begins to interrupt him but he swiftly turns the conversation, “So, am I correct in assuming you’re an EMS as well?”_

_She relents, “You would be right, Finn and I took our courses together and we’ve been consistent partners now for about 3 years.”_

_“That’s great! Well, now I know I’ll have a friendly face should we ever need assistance.”_

_She’s about to reply when she hears Poe hollering from down the hall._

_“Solo!” Ben steps out of Rey’s way so she can see Poe and Finn making their way towards them, hands entwined, “And Rey! Good, I was just on my way to introduce you two!” The smile on his face is infectious and she turns to Ben only to meet his eyes._

_“You’d want to introduce me to this lug?! He likes the Yankees Poe. The_ **_Yankees!”_ ** _Her voice whines at the end, pulling a deep laugh from Ben._

_“I wanted you to meet him because he loves baseball almost as much as you, and now you’ll have a person to drag to games who actually wants to go,” Poe shoots back._

_“The game!” Rey checks the time on her phone and hops in place, “We have to go!! Parking is going to be a bitch and I don’t want to miss the opening pitch!”_

_Finn and Poe share a look, sighing as they finally get to her and Ben. It’s Finn who finally speaks up._

_“Okay Peanut, but only on the condition that you take Ben next time. You know we love you but we do not love ‘America’s favorite pastime.’”_

_“Okay yes fine, Ben and I will be baseball buddies, now let’s go!”_

_She hears Poe whisper something to Finn while she turns back to Ben._

_“Okay Baseball Buddy, I believe the bet starts in 30 minutes. Type in your number so I can tell you what kind of coffee I like for when I win.” She winks up at him while depositing her phone in his hand (dear lord, her phone practically_ **_disappears_ ** _). He types swiftly then hands it back to her._

_“Okay, we gotta run, but I’ll text you!” Rey yells as she starts herding her two mumbling and groaning friends towards the exit. They're about to leave when she remembers something, “Hey Ben!” He turns back to her, a smile dancing on his lips._

_“What?”_

_“Be safe. I’ll always respond to a call, but I don’t want to have it be you or Poe so...be safe.”_

_Ben’s eyes turn gentle, his smile transforming into something a little more sweet as he replies,_

_“I’ll try.”_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rey loses the bet. Which isn’t so bad because it turns out buying and having coffee with Ben is something she wants to do forever. However, their friendship doesn’t quite move past work-best friends, something she tries to tell herself is okay. It seems to be an unspoken agreement to keep things light between them but that doesn’t mean they don’t discuss the nitty gritty; Plutt has come up a couple times, first when Rey ate all the popcorn at a game. When Ben teased her for being ‘starving’ she snapped at him in a way which was surprising even to her. But in return Ben’s told her a bit about his family, a topic he won’t even broach with Poe._

_But no matter the days they spend together at games filled with ‘accidental’ hand brushes and lingering glances, neither of them have acted on the innocent flirting taking place. Rey’s too afraid she’s reading him wrong, and that if she makes a move she’ll lose someone who has come to mean so much to her. So, when they part and she tells Ben to ‘Be safe” and he replies with a cocky “I’ll try,” she tries so desperately to convince her heart that it’s not breaking, that she’s completely okay and not yearning for a day when her and Ben are more._

_And she never lets herself ponder the idea of what would happen if Ben’s “I’ll try” isn’t enough._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey’s broken from her reverie when they finally arrive onsite. Her heart hammers in her chest, a cold sweat dotting across her brow and hands. Finn jumps out of the ambulance, his motions reminding her she needs to _kick into action_ and go out there to save Ben. She will save Ben.

She rushes out of the passenger seat, going to the back of the ambulance so she can grab supplies: Finn already got the backboard, but she grabs the trauma dressing & gauze, oxygen, and neck brace. Once done she runs to where Finn’s already on the ground with Poe and Ben.

“He was h-hit in the upper l-leg. I p-put a tourniquet on as soon as I could g-get to him but h-he’s really p-pale.” Poe stutters out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

A whisper of the chuckle she knows and loves is expelled as she arrives, “I’m always this pale you d-dipshit.”

Rey drops to the ground, “Finn?” She tries not to look at him, she doesn’t know if she can handle what she’ll see but her eyes slide down. Poe’s right, Ben is pale, and not his normal “I just haven’t seen the sun in a while” pale, but a “I’m dying if you don’t help me right now” kind of pale. Rey swallows and listens to Finn’s assessment while she prays for Ben’s eyes to open.

“Blood loss, the tourniquet has helped but he will need a transfusion. It didn’t hit the femoral artery but it’s close so we gotta move quick.” Finn turns to his boyfriend, “Poe, you did such a good job but Rey and I need you to step back a bit so we can work, okay?” Poe nods dazedly, but he scrambles to make room for them.

Finn prepares the backboard and oxygen while Rey works on putting the neck brace on Ben.

“Ben.” Rey tries. “Ben, I need to put this neck brace on, okay?” He gives no indication that he’s heard her, and while this tears her to pieces, Rey does the things she’s trained to do, her job. As she leans over to secure the final strap she lingers by his ear and whispers to Ben low enough that it will only be him who heard, “I know you’re tired but I need you to open your eyes for me, okay Ben? I need to see that you’re alright, that you can hear me.” Her tears have started again, falling into his hair while she stammers, “You need to stay alive because you and I are going to have words later.” She pulls herself back up with some effort, staring down at his currently lifeless face while Finn attaches the Oxygen mask. She’s just about given up on a response, coming to terms that he’s passed out due to shock or blood loss when his right eye opens and he breathes a nearly inaudible, _“Rey.”_

Rey sobs. Her breath catching in her throat. “ _Yes Ben._ I’m here, I’m right here. Finn and I need to get you on the backboard, okay? And then we’re going to the hospital. Just hang on a little longer for me.” A puff of air out through his nose is all that answers her, and Rey will take what she can get. 

The process of moving Ben is tough. He’s nearly 200 pounds of all muscle and while she’s had her fair share of lifting patients and heavy equipment, Rey finds it’s the emotional weight which makes this lift all the more difficult. And one thing is for certain, she could have lived infinite eternities before ever wondering what Ben would look like in the back of her ambulance. She wants to scrub the image from her brain. Eradicate the messy meaning and painful bits.

They arrive at the hospital in what feels like an hour later, but maybe that’s because Ben hasn’t woken again. As Finn pulls into the emergency entrance, the ER doctors are ready, ripping open the door as soon as the truck’s stopped and taking Ben before Rey can process what’s happening. She’s left sitting in the back, sobbing, while Finn comes around, watching the doctors and nurses wheel Ben away.

“I love him.” She weeps. Her entire body shaking in the aftermath of adrenaline. It’s Finn’s fierce embrace which grounds her to the world. Wrapped in his arms Rey can almost convince herself that this is just a terrible nightmare, that she’ll wake up and find that everything is just as it should be. 

“I know you do, Peanut. I know.” His own breathing sounds forced, and Rey realizes that when he lifts his head a damp spot is left on her shoulder. “Why don’t you go in and wait. I’ll bring the truck back but will be back as soon as possible, and Poe will be here real soon so you won’t have to be alone.”

She listens to him and stumbles into the bright lights of the ER. She isn’t sure where to go or what to do so she moves with leaden feet over to a chair by reception. Falling into her seat, Rey pulls her legs under her, locking her arms around her calves and burying her face in her knees. 

It might be minutes or weeks later when she feels something draping around her, the familiar weight of Poe’s arms settling on her weary shoulders. Looking up to face him, she finds a similar despondency. Rey doesn’t have it in her to speak, or move, so she lowers her head again and finds comfort in the dark nothingness her position provides.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey wakes to someone gently shaking her. Raising her head (only to discover a crick in her neck) leads her to see a nurse illuminated in the daylight softly smiling down at her.

“Are you Rey? The EMS from last night?” 

Rey rubs the sleep from her eyes, and nods, “I am.”

“Officer Solo was in surgery last night, which went very well. He has been moved to a room on the third floor for the rest of his recovery. I’ve marked out where you need to go here,” the nurse, Rey looks to her badge, Pam, hands her a map. 

“Thank you so much!” Pam turns to leave and it isn’t until Rey stands when she notices that Poe is gone and Finn is nowhere in sight. She sighs, berating herself for having fallen asleep while she pulls out her phone. 

_Two New Messages:_

_From Finn: I’m on my way Peanut, hang tight (Received 12:46 A.M.)_

_From Finn: Poe and I are grabbing coffee at the cafeteria (Received 9:45 A.M.)_

Rey sends back a quick text:

_To Finn: Hey, just woke up. A nurse said they moved him to the 3rd floor, will text directions when I get there (Sent 9:58 A.M.)_

Arriving on the third floor, Rey isn’t sure what to do until a kind face at the nurse’s station motions her over.

Rey starts uncertainly, “Hi, my name is Rey Johnson and I’m here for Ben Solo?” 

The nurse, Rose, lights up, “Rey! How perfect! Mr. Solo was just asking for you. You can go on in, room 312.” Rose winks at her as Rey hurries down the tiled hall. Turning into his room Rey is overcome by the image of Ben. Ben with his eyes open and some color in his cheeks and Ben _alive._

“Hi sweetheart, did you see that ninth inning against the Tigers, crazy stuff.” She’s crying again, she knows she is, but she can’t stop. Her whole heart was ripped to shreds last night, and now here is the person who can put it back together just laying there acting like...like....like he’s meeting her at another ball game. Rey knows she’s being irrational, that her anger is not towards him but she can’t stop the words from flowing.

“You _asshole!_ ” Ben is very obviously taken aback, eyes widening as he listens to her rant.

“How _dare_ you get shot! What is the one thing I tell you to do? Hmm? BE SAFE! And everytime you give me a snarky “I’ll try.” Well try harder Ben! Because I can’t lose you. And I can’t see you like that again. I can’t, p-please don’t make me…” she trails off. Sobs wracking her body as she hugs her arms to her middle, attempting to hold herself together.

Ben just stares at her face, chest slightly heaving as he watches her cry over him. A strangled whisper leaves his throat.

“ _Rey._ Come here.” She shakes her head, not knowing if she can be close to him in this state and continue the pretense of friendship. _Why continue?_ Her brain asks. _Why indeed._ It’s stupid to continue the charade, Rey knows this, and so when she thinks back on the past 24 hours the only thing she knows for certain is that she loves Ben. And that she wanted to die at the thought of never telling him. Her mind’s made up then.

“ _Beniloveyou.”_ He just blinks at her. Taking a breath, Rey tries again, finding a point behind his bed to focus on. 

“Ben I love you. I love you so much, and I think I always have and I needed you to know. If this makes ‘us’ weird I’d normally say ‘sorry’ but I can’t right now, I can’t apologize for how I feel because when I thought I lost you last night, all I could think was how much you needed to know that I love you.” She forces herself to stop rambling, 

There’s a glossy shine to Ben’s eyes and a grin so big it splits his face when she looks back to him. Rey allows herself to hope. 

“I love you too Rey.” Her body sags, eyes filling even more as a huff of disbelief escapes her.

“You do?”

“Of course I do, now _get over here!”_

Rey doesn’t have to be told twice, quickly moving to the right side of the bed to take his hand. Ben’s fingers grip her own, bringing the back of her hand to his mouth in a tender kiss. 

“I love you so much Rey.” He murmurs against her skin, causing a shiver of pleasure to rush through her. “You have no idea how many times I wanted to say something, to do something, I just didn’t want to ruin us.” She opens her hand to cup cheek, stubble brushing her palm as he leans into the touch, nuzzling her palm.

“I think I have an idea.” She smiles at him, lost in this newfound delight. She feels a gentle tug on her hand, making her realize she had closed her eyes. When she opens them she sees Ben’s crooked smile.

“I think you need to come over here so I can kiss you now.” 

“Oh do you now?” She laughs, but the insistent pulling on her arm has her complying, finding the banter fun but the prospect of Ben’s kiss even more delectable. 

She stops a breadth away from his lips, basking in the closeness of breathing his air when he surges up, fitting his mouth to hers. The first contact is indescribable, a pressure so exquisite that Rey isn’t sure this isn’t a dream. She feels Ben’s tongue tease the seam of her mouth. A breathy sigh escapes her lips as they part and Ben takes that as his advantage, gently pressing forward until him and Rey are locked in the most sensual yet beautifully pure kiss of her life. 

Breaking free for a moment to breathe, Rey rests her forehead against Ben’s, feeling his silky hair brush her temples. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I was mad at you,” she whispers, “I need you to be safe. I know you can’t control that but I can’t lose you, Ben. Be safe.” 

“I will, sweetheart. I promise. I wouldn’t dream of losing you after I’ve finally got you.”

Their lips find each other’s again, smiling into the kiss as they hear the very excited whoops and laughs of Poe and Finn from outside the door, and what sounds suspiciously like nurse Rose asking for five dollars on a bet she won. 

But Rey can’t spend time thinking about that, not when her whole life is starting before her, right here and now with Ben. Each in the arms of the one who will hold them and keep them safe. 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! If you stuck it out till the end I hope you guys enjoyed this hot mess, errors and all :) if you feel so inclined you can find me on Tumblr at peony-lilac, or twitter (which is a platform I do not understand) @Trrafficjam. I hope you all are staying safe and sane!


End file.
